Lighting Strikes Twice
by Souldragon12
Summary: One-Shot. It's not good to throw bricks at dragons, especially if that dragon just so happens to be the granddaughter of Sir Meta Knight.


A cool wind brushed across the fading green fields of Peanut Plains, as clouds moved about lazily in the bright forget me not blue sky. Red dragonflies were buzzing about as a chill was brought about the land. Summer had moved along with her sweet green cape, and her sweltering heat as Fall was fast approaching. The last of August was slowly fading out as September began with blustery mornings, accompanied by the smell of leaves.

South Celesta Town was always abuzz with activity to be had. The townsfolk already setting up for the excitement of Halloween and other fall activities, there was lots of joy and mirth to be carried in the voices of both children and adults. At the Celesta Square which sat right in the middle of North and South Celesta Town, a young lung Dracomare was helping set up the lights on the Grand Tree, pulling at the pumpkin shaped cords as she wound them around the branches.

"Just a little more to the left Myra!" Called another Dracomare, this one a beautiful moon silver with bright minty green eyes and icy blue highlights on her wings. She was sitting on the ground by a box full of plastic fall colored leaf garlands and other similar fall themed decorations. "No, not your left_my _left!"

Myra hissed in annoyance, rolling violet colored eyes. "If you are so particular about it, Diana, why don't you get your pale ass up here and help me? You've been shouting orders at me like all day."

The other Dracomare, known as Diana let out an amused chuff. "But Myra, I can't balance in trees like you do, I would just fall on my pale ass. Besides, you owe me for making up that excuse for you to get you out of trouble when Sir Meta Knight was going to scold you something fierce for getting hair stuck in Main Cannon 2 again. And we need help setting up for the Fall Harvest Festival!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I don't get why we need to decorate now, considering the Festival itself isn't 2 weeks from today. It seems like everyone is in a fluster for now reason." The blue noodle complained, after finally winding around the last smiling pumpkin to the branch. With a nod and a swift leap, Myra had landed on the ground with a shower of leaves accompanying her. "There! The Great Tree has been strung up and decorated, now can we go get lunch? I'm starving…"

Diana walked around the large cherry tree and looked it over. Her mint green eyes looking it over critically before picking up the box and sliding it onto the crook of Myra's maned back, accompanied by an _"__Oof! Watch it!"_ from Myra. "I suppose it looks good enough. We can go break to get lunch now. So where do you want to go and eat?"

The two Draconesses had started off heading back to the South half of town, Myra mused over it for a while, with the box cradled tightly under the nook in her wings. "Hmmm you know I'm quite in the mood for some spicy takoyaki. Maybe we can swing by Renjeshi's?"

"Fried octopus, eh? Well I wouldn't be opposed to it, are you paying again?" Diana asked as Myra waved her paw.

"Pay? Don't even worry about it. I'll just stick it on Grandpa's tab as usual." Myra snorted with an amused puff of blue smoke exiting her nostrils. She looked over and was met with a disapproving glare from Diana. "What? It's not like Grandpa minds anyways."

"Myra, that's irresponsible. Don't you have any shame?"

"Excuse me, but what is this _shame_ you speak of? I don't know her." Myra let out a laugh. "Oh don't give me that Di-Di. It's not like Grandpa doesn't do the same anyways. Plus it's kind of hard to work when you barely fit in most buildings."

Diana let out a sigh, shaking her head and giving in as they passed the large red gate that marked the entrance to South Celeste Town. Of course here the sights were much more oriental in feeling, and it wasn't uncommon to see folks dressed traditionally or a Dracomare here and there, the babble of children and adults filled the air around them as people were out and about enjoying their day. "I suppose you are right, but don't over do it okay?"

"Di, you are really starting to sound like Oka."

Diana growled and playfully tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Well, if anyone can talk sense into that furry lump you have for a brain I suppose it would be Oka." The moon silver dracomare giggled and then pulled ahead of her friend. "Come on! I smell the takoyaki!"

Myra was blindsided, first the insult and now she was going to race her? "H-Hey! Diana! Don't you dare start ordering without me!" Myra called rushing off after the other dragoness, her paws thundering on the cobblestone ground and the box jittering on her back. "No fair! I can't run at full speed with these decorations! Diana! Come back and take your stupid box!"

"If you don't hurry I'm going to get lunch without you!" Diana called back now very far ahead. Myra growled in irritation. "Some friend you are."

The smell of the takoyaki stand was very overpowering, especially to a dracomare's nose. Myra had managed to catch up with Diana, whom was already outside of the stand. Steam could be seen rising into the September sky, as Myra was panting wildly. Diana had waved down her friend, with a happy look on her muzzle. "Aha! There you are! I was just about to begin ordering without you." Diana grinned, as she stood outside of the outdoor stand.

There was a sign curtain that had characters written on each of the small blue flags, and in English they read, "Renjenshi's Ramen and Takoyaki." The smell of broth, meat, and veggies were heavy in the air as a small d'nno with cream fur, and wearing traditional garb was behind the bar busy working and flipping the dough for the takoyaki. Myra gave her friend a dirty look. "You jerk, you left me behind on purpose, didn't you?" Diana giggled and waved her paw, her pristine blue claws sparkling in the Autumn sun.

"Me? Leave behind my best friend? Why I never." Diana looked mock appalled at the accusination but smiled when Myra gave her a light whack with her wing. "Oh, I just noticed that the box of decorations is gone. Did you drop them in your mad dash to quell your stomach?"

"No, I actually dropped them off in front of the post office where all the other decorations were for the time being." Myra told her sniffing the air. "Hmmmm it smells good. Hey Renjeshi, ya got anything spicy today?" the blue dragon called towards the d'nno.

He looked up with a grin on his face. "Well well, if it ain't Myra and Diana. Ya I got something spicy alright, just how you typically like it, Udon. I take it you'll be having your usual to to then?" He was about a middling man, very friendly as well, and on good terms with most of the townsfolk of South Celesta. Myra had nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"The spicy takoyaki special with deep fried tempura, yes please!"

"I got it comin' right up in a sec. And what about fer ya Miss Diana?" Renjeshi asked with good natured grin on his face. Steadily flipping the batter as he chatted.

"Oh I'll just have some normal takoyaki please," Diana told him rather shyly fluffing her wings. Myra rolled her eyes and put her head close to the d'nno.

"Slip in some extra tempura for her as well. She's actually a big eater, she just doesn't want to admit it." Myra whispered to him with a wink. Renjenshi chuckled mildly, and set down his cooking tools.

"I gotcha. So I assume this is going on yer Grandpa's tab as usual?" the D'nno asked, taking out his notepad to quickly scribble down their orders. "Anything else been happening as of late? It's been a while since we've seen ya around town."

"As you know it! Nothing's been happening much. It's been so dang peaceful that everything I do these days is patrol, eat and sleep." Myra sighed, looking a bit tired herself. The older man only laughed, as he was cooking up their orders.

"A riot as usual, lassie. I bet you'd be givin' ol Meta Knight a run fer his money. Your meals should be ready in the next few mins just give ol' Renjeshi some time." And with that he disappeared off into the kitchens.

As Myra and Diana waited for their food underneath the shade of a plum tree, just chatting away the hours when the two Dracomare females heard a small commotion coming in. There was a loud series of popping noises coming from a rusty engine as a convertible car of fancy make came rolling down the cobbled streets carrying about 4 to 5 d'nno and cappy passengers. The sound of their laughter could be heard all the way from down the streets, over some obnoxiously loud music that disrupted the quiet fall afternoon. Myra groaned. "Diana, is that…"

"Yep looks like it." Diana sighed looking just as glum, as the car was pulling up towards their sitting place, slowing down to a crawl. Inside of the driver's seat was a d'nno boy about maybe 17 or 18 years of age, dressed in designer clothing that just showed off that his parents probably left a poor nanny to raise him rather themselves. Dark yellow fur, the kind of trashy handsome that you'd find in most anime or manga, complete with his hair swept back in an outdated 80's cool boy style and a leather jacket to boot. As if to complete this image, he also was surrounded by a gaggle of girls, some that went a little too heavy on the make up.

Myra grumbled to herself. "Christian...of course it had to be him. Maybe if we ignore him he'll leave us alone." she wrapped her tail around herself, and clenched her paws on the soft grass, trying not to bear her fangs at the irritatingly loud rock music. Of course is was that trash emo pop shit and not anything good.

"Oh gosh, isn't that the monster pet that old Star Warrior keeps around?" One of the girls asked, as they all ogled at Myra and Diana like they were some roadside show, the music thankfully had been turned down. "Eww, I can't believe that it's out here all by itself! What if it attacks someone!?"

"Oh my Stars, there's another one there with it! Can you believe that they just let wild animals roam around town? My dad would have probably shot them on sight." Another had mused, Myra looked away, her ears folded back against her head as she stifled a hiss.

Diana only just looked the other way, both of them trying to drown out the jabs and jeers.

"Naaah, I hear that old Metal Head has some sort of electric training. But it sure as heck ain't wearing it's shock collar. How do you think that old man controls it anyways, Christian?" there was another boy in the car, this one a cappy wearing a baseball cap turned backwards and a couple of gaudy golden necklaces around his would be neck.

The d'nno boy had snickered and flicked up his stupid shades. "He prolly keeps a muzzle on it when it doesn't listen. But it's not like the thing is any real threat! I mean just look at how stupid it looks."

"Ooooooo!" One of the girls screeched. "Christian don't provoke it! I heard it can understand speech and it might get mad and attempt to eat you! Just look at how starved it is!" One of the girls pointed towards Myra's long slim body. The dracomare looked over at her friend and huffed, instead trying to focus on the enjoyment of her takoyaki that would soon be in her possession. It wasn't an easy task.

"Tch please, like this stupid animal has any idea as to what were saying. Don't worry, babe. If it attacks you, I'll just kill it on the spot. Not like old man Meta Knight would give a crap anyways, he can always just buy another pet!"

The whole car burst into laughter as Myra felt a burning anger sear her belly. Her claws slowly becoming unsheathed, as Diana touched her shoulder gently and shook her head. Myra turned to her friend, feeling her anger settle if only for a moment.

As if on cue, Renjeshi had rung the bell signalling their order was ready. "Oi! Myra yer order is here!" he called. Myra breathed out a sigh of relief, and got up with Diana following her. A whisper in her ear, "Just ignore them...they'll go away soon."

"I know…" Myra replied in a low voice, walking past the jeering kids and signing for the order. "Thanks, Renjeshi. I'll come back next time with a payment proper." Myra told him and began to reach for her meal, when suddenly something hard struck her in her neck!

With a pained yelp Myra felt her fur bristle as the thing rolled by her foot! It was a brick! And a rather heavy one at that! The dracomare turned around to see that Christian had another brick in his hand, as one of the girls screamed. "Oh my goodness! You actually hit it! I can't believe it was going to steal that old guys' food!"

"Heheh, watch this next time I'll get it in it's stupid face." the D'nno boy laughed with a savage grin on his face. With a mighty hurl, he had launched the brick at Myra who didn't even have time to react. It struck the blue dragon across her forehead, with a loud and sickening crack as the hard material came into contact with her blue fur. Myra reeled backwards, letting out a hiss that shook the birds from the trees. Blood that was sprinkled with stars had dripped onto the ground, trailing past her cheeks and nose and flowing like a steady river. It sparkled like a beautiful galaxy of dust, and glowed with an otherworldly beauty, but to Myra all she felt was a dull and steadily rising ache in her skull.

Myra was so stunned, and laughter rang out far away. "See what did I tell you? Some dangerous animal it is right? It just stood there!" was all she heard. Myra felt a growl rise up in her chest, her fur bristling madly. It was like a strange haze had dropped over Myra's world view. Sounds dulled, and so did the colors of the world. Was Diana and Renjeshi shouting? It all sounded so very far away. The only thing that Myra knew now...was a rage so great she could barely hold back! The next thing she knew the laughter had turned into screams she was right in front of Christian's terrified face. She opened her mouth wide displaying a neat row of razor sharp fangs that could easily rip and tear bones and sinew apart, and let out a fearsome roar that made all of the teens scream with fear. They made haste to get out of the car, but the dragon seemed to not give them that chance.

The young dracomare had grabbed the sides of the stupid fancy car, her claws were fully unseathed now and digging into the metal! With a mighty heave Myra had reared up on her back legs and flipped the entire thing backwards! It fell onto the concrete with a resounding _**CLANG! **_More screams and shouts as the teens were splayed all over the ground now, shaking in fear and disgust at such a display of raw power. Myra had come back to reality...the red haze she felt was lifting, it all happened so fast that Myra was shocked at her own recklessness. The rowdy teens were scattered around with their ring leader hiding pitifully behind the plum tree. Aside from a few scrapes nobody seemed hurt. However the pale Dracomare was more concerned for her friend. Diana stared at her as she noticed that the bleeding was getting worse by the second. "Myra…" Diana started gently, but the blue dragon seemed distraught, flecks of blood were getting everywhere and the ach in her skull was getting bad.

"I….I need to go." Myra told Diana, grabbing her food and opening her wings for take off. "I'll see you later."

"Wait! Myra! It's not your fault!" Diana told her frantically. But just like that Myra was gone. Though she didn't turn towards the Halberd's docking station. She fled towards the river to wash her face off before returning to Meta Knight. Wondering what he would say about this?

_**On the Deck of the Battleship Halberd...**_

The wind rang silent and still, his mind was an empty void, clear of any stray thought or emotion. The only thing that existed currently was Sir Meta Knightmare and his golden blade, Galaxia. His breathing was deep, poised, controlled, as if he were one with the wind itself, and then with one careful sweep of his arm he slashed through an invisible foe with the speed of a thunderbolt. Quickly back to his starting position...and then again moving quickly forward thrusting his trusty blade into the heart of an invisible Demon Beast. The sounds of the air being quickly rend back and forth under Galaxia's pronged blade, just glittering in the sunlight that drifted down in the glass roof of the hanger.

Meta Knight's practice was a sight to behold to anyone watching, like a dance that required no music, and a partner that required no sight to see. Galaxia was cutting through unseen adversaries left, right and center, with the elder Star Warrior's cape flaring out behind him as if it was water weaved into the fabric itself. A flower in the wind, a quiet storm was he, the mighty Sir Meta Knight.

Though when Myra had landed down he had carefully sheathed his blade looking down at the patter of turkey and cheese pinwheels he had just finished slicing ever so neatly with his blade. Just a whole platter of food that he had personally cut with his legendary sword. Myra sighed, wondering if he was showing off for someone or just being plain irresponsible.

"Welcome home, Guardian. I assume that your preparations for the Harvest Festival are complete?" He asked, in gruff, but not unwelcoming tone of voice, it was lightly peppered with a Spanish accent, as usual, of course. Myra set her food box down, and walked over beside the large blue puff ball.

"Preparations are fine, things went well." the dragoness told him, though her told was less than stellar, and her head still hurt. Meta Knight however was no fool and saw the blood that Myra had missed when she hastily cleaned her fur and claws.

"...If that is the case why do you sound so glum? Are you not happy to be freed from your duties for today?" He pressed taking a pinwheel and examining it ever so carefully, it was cut with such pristine skill and precision unparalleled to anything else. A perfect pinwheel wrap it was. "Is it perhaps...something to do with that injury you've sustained?"

Myra let out a hiss, as if the mention of the wound was enough to make it sear in pain. "Oh please this tiny scratch? I just fell and bumped my head while I was helping Diana with the decorations, it's honestly not that big of a deal, Grandpa. I promise!"

"One doesn't bump their forehead right between the eyes, Myra. I would appreciate if you would spare me the petty lies." However when the young dragon opened her mouth to reply, Meta Knight, with one quick movement, had tossed the pinwheel into the dragon girl's mouth, landing perfectly inside. A surprised yelp came from her as she instinctively began to chew on her (somewhat) unwanted snack. Meta Knight had walked towards the food box still filled with the hot takoyaki. "I am already aware of what happened today in front of Renjeshi's. However I will not be punishing you. You acted out in self defense and you were clearly provoked into lashing out. The only wrong doing here is you not coming straight back home to me."

Myra had swallowed the pinwheel and made to speak again, only for another to land solidly in her mouth. A light growl rose up from her throat as she chewed through another pinwheel that was thrust upon her. "What do you think of them? I believe they will sell quite well at the Festival, no?"

Myra swallowed her second pinwheel and grumbled. "They taste pretty good Grandpa! I'm sure you'll win the cooking section again this year too, but that's not the issue here...also maybe I would be more prepared if you didn't randomly yeet things into my mouth when I'm trying to talk."

Meta Knight chuckled lightly, "At least pretend you think the competition won't be completely one sided, child. But I digress. I already know what the issue is, and rest assured it will be taken care of. For now, why don't you go up to your bedroom and rest I do believe we may have some company soon."

Myra looked a little worried, the calm tone, the light laughing. She could swear that underneath the mask his fangs were bore...but most importantly. He also had her box of food. She let out a small huff, and decided not to fight him for it, at least right now and only turned to enter the cabin. "Oh and one more thing, Myra."

"Yes?" she replied, stopping in her tracks and looking back over her shoulder. Only too growl lightly as he had a bit of her takoyaki in his paw.

"Next time you order and place something on my tab, make sure it is _extra_ spicy." he told her with a light laugh, Myra only sighed and continued on her way. After everything, she wanted to have a nice long bath then a nap. Though if there was one thing his emotional aura read, this calmness was not going to last very long.

"Perish the fools that cross a Knightmare as they say." Myra mumbled to herself, closing the cabin door and leaving the elder dream on the deck of his ship, in solitude once more.

From the moment the metal door had creaked shut, there was another commotion coming from the outside of the residential portion of the hanger. Setting the box down on the table next to the now covered pinwheel wraps, Meta Knight was greeted by Sailor Waddle Dee who looked entirely harassed and all the way done with the situation. "Sir, there are some parents from Celesta Town who are demanding to see you at once."

"Oh? And whatever could that be for I wonder…" Meta Knight replied, his tone perfectly even and steady. "And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you were a military officer not a school principal-but it didn't go over very well. They are refusing to leave, and they seem really upset, saying something about you putting their kids in danger...did something happen today?" Sailor had asked, wiping his cheeks rather hastily. It seemed like the poor thing had sweat up a storm from the extreme tension. This was interesting to the old Star Warrior, but it also was something that he expected as well.

"...A minor event of no real importance. But if the public wishes to address something with me then I see no reason to turn them away. Allow them into the reception room, and I will be there shortly." Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself moving with ease and grace like it was nothing, though he stopped in his tracks. "Sailor, another order."

"Yes sir?" The Waddle Dee nearly had stumbled in his haste to go bring in the rowdy guests.

"...Bring the Guardian out. If I'm correct she should be in her pool taking a soak most likely."

"Understood sir!" Sailor Waddle Dee saluted with his little stubby arms then ran out to fulfil his orders. Meta Knight watched him go for a moment, then continued on his way to put away the food in the ship's freezer, and then back onto the deck. Undoing his cape and spreading his large bat like wings, Meta Knight took off with one quick beat and off the deck of the large ship. He used his wings to catch the drift, slowly his fall down until he touched the floor of the hanger with only the lightest breath of sound. In one quick flourish his cape was wrapped around him in the blink of an eye and the old Star Warrior had exited the hanger and went into the residential portion of the docking station.

The interior of the home part of the station was probably more akin to a nice hotel, with marble flooring and a nice rug. The high ceiling roof had several sunroofs along in a horizontal line allowing plenty of natural light to flow in. Meta Knight's armored footsteps echoed through the long hallways, the smell of flowers drifting in faintly from the holders on the pillars that flanked the hall left and right before eventually coming to a door that lead to the receptionist room. A large enough room with a desk at the very back straight across some double doors that boasted Meta Knight's own emblem on them both. A nice big plush carpet had been laid out and there were plenty of chairs and coaches lined up with tables in between. The room itself was a dark blue, with the cushions and lacy doilies complementing the room well. Meta Knight sat down in the tall chair, though he had to crack it down a bit as he was too high. He made a note to scold Johnson for screwing with his chair again. The computer was also turned off. With a sigh he reached over to turn it back on, but was stopped when he heard some commotion from the right.

It sounded like muffled screaming was coming from the outer lobby, with the nervous sounds of Sailor Waddle Dee's voice trembling with absolute terror. From what the elder Dream could tell it was the voice of a woman several years younger than him, but for the most part he couldn't make out a single word. A second later Sailor Waddle Dee had opened the door to the outer lobby and was bobbing so much that his sailor hat was lopsided and almost falling off.

"Yes...Yes...I understand Ma'am." he gulped in fear. "I know you've been waiting, but just a little more please...Sir Meta Knight will be with you shortly!" And with that he slammed the door and leaned against it, but not before Meta Knight heard a cut off screech of,

"WHEN WILL THAT OLD METAL WEARING FREAK GET HERE? MY BABY-" **_SLAM!_**

Meta Knight raised a curious eyebrow from beneath his mask. "Is that Marebelle?" He asked so calmly, recognizing the sound of the woman's voice that so much reminded him of high pitched nails on a chalkboard mixed with the ever wonderful sound of a cheesegrater grinding on an industrial factory fan.

"Unfortunately, sir..." the poor waddle dee looked so tired already. "Shall I send them in now? She's quite cross ...like...more than usual. Are you sure this matter is of little importance?"

Meta Knight waved his hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's Marebelle. She's always grouchy about something. Send her in, but before you do, have you gotten the Guardian?"

"Myra says she will be down with you in a moment, the last I checked she was just drying off after her soak. But I did notice that she had an injury on her forehead…"

"...Ah yes...the child can barely keep herself out of trouble now can she, no? Either way, you may send in Marebelle now. After that you are dismissed." Meta Knight commanded, though not in an unkind manner. He knew those words were bliss to Sailor Waddle Dee, who just jumped for joy having been relieved of hell itself. With that he zipped off into the outer lobby. Meta Knight leaned back in his chair, listening to the ticking of the clock when suddenly the door to the receptionist room was damn near broke off its hinges as a rather unbecoming dark yellow d'nno woman had strode inside. Tufts of white peppered her dirty blonde hair and her grey eyes were full of fire. She was dressed like one of those 1950's model home mothers complete with an apron and a really outdated hairstyle. Her shorter and stockier husband was a cream brown just as 50's looking and outdated too, not one much to talk, and had a hard time standing up to his wife that's for sure. Some other parents had come in as well, Meta Knight noted their angry looks, regarding them with quiet, unseen contempt.

The d'nno woman had quickly approached his desk and was about to open her mouth to speak but Meta Knight raised his paw. "We will discuss the reason why you are here in a moment, Marebelle, but only after all of the involved parties have joined us." He looked up at her, cold eyes piercing through the stupid woman's act of bravado. "Until then please sit down and enjoy the quiet. It is important that we take time out of our lives to appreciate a quiet moment after all."

"You honestly think I'm going to wait here for your dangerous little pet to arrive? So what you can get it to attack us like you so obviously ordered to maim my precious baby boy?!" Marebelle screeched. If it was enough to break a window, it would have at least. Meta Knight only stared at her, just the faintest hint of red in his amber colored eyes.

"I would expect the younger sister of Dr. Slipstream to be very well behaved in front of the First General of the Star Warriors Corps, as I have said before, please sit Marebelle. I will have this all taken care of but first you must comply."

The two glared at each other for a moment, puff to d'nno, steel grey on amber. Something in Meta Knight's eyes seemed to strike something in Merebelle's soul as the d'nno woman turned around and begrudgingly slumped over to the couch beside her husband. The elder Dream puff let out a sigh, and leaned back in his chair once again as an unsteady quiet reigned over the room. Not that Sir Meta Knight cared anyways for these parents' and their baseless rage that permeated the air like a thick gas that coated everything. The ticking of the clock moved on, the time was currently 4:37 in the afternoon. Time seemed to be moving however it felt like, as he could hear Marebelle's heeled shoes tapping annoyingly on the hardwood floor.

It seemed like an eternity, for once Meta Knight was grateful that Myra preferred to take her sweet time getting to places she rather not be. And who was he to blame her? His eyes half closed, as if he were dozing. But really he was meditating in on his thoughts whilst listening to the d'nno's teeth grit rather sharply. The clock chimed signaling the new hour, and just as Merebelle was about to open her mouth to complain, the door creaked open. Myra had padded inside with her wings tucked neatly along her slim body, making sure not to knock anything over. Her fur was pressed and clean, absolutely sparkling in the lamp light. Meta Knight opened his eyes, seeing that the dragon had finally arrived. Though it did irritate him when he saw the mark left from the brick. It looked red and angry, like the cut was much deeper than it appeared to be.

"Ah there you are Myra. I was worried you had gotten lost." Meta Knight straightened himself up in his chair, the leather squeaking slightly. Myra grumbled and rolled her bright violet eyes, ignoring the searing looks of fear and contempt coming from the parents at her very presence.

"I didn't get lost, but maybe if this place wasn't as big as your ego I wouldn't have a hard time finding your silly office, Grampa." The dracomare snorted, daintily shuffling her wings. Meta Knight chuckled softly at her. Still the same as ever despite the grim tone in the room and the angry faces that surrounded them both, even more so when she decided to speak. The bat Puff ball gazed upon their faces, the emotions were there as clear as day, hatred, disgust, but most of the fear of what was standing before them, the fear of Myra's ability to speak. The fact that she was just as capable of casting judgement.

His eyes brimmed with a shimmering pink, as the thought washed over him. Cowards at their very core, faced with something not only that deceived their expectations but also shook them to their core. "No matter, we can discuss my large ego later. Why don't you come and sit beside me, since the couch broke under you the last time." indicating a large cushion by his chair. With a blush Myra had strode past Marebelle and her husband her tail just brushing the d'nno woman.

The slightest contact made her jolt as if she had been stricken with a bolt of lightning. With a screech she nearly jumped onto her husband's lap while Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. "Is there something the matter?" he quired in confusion.

"T-That _thing_ just touched me! With it's filthy tail!" she sputtered out, her pearl necklace making a clatter, as she pointed a shaky finger at Myra who had just settled down on her cushion. An equally confusing look dawned on her face as Myra tucked in her paws under her, much like a cat.

"I didn't feel anything? I mean my tail is rather big, perhaps it just brushed you as I passed by?" Myra said, wriggling her tail at her as if to show her. Marebelle let out a shriek as if Myra had threatened her.

"Y-You stop, stop that at once! You horrible filthy, mangy, beast!" The d'nno cried out, now on top of her husband's head like some weirdo mutant cat. Meta Knight glanced over at Myra, who in turn glanced back at the elder Star Warrior, both exchanging looks of unbridled annoyance.

"Ma'am, I've just had a bath...so if anyone is filthy here, it might as well be you with that grease stained apron you are wearing." Myra replied coolly, curling her tail around herself. "Hmmm, chicken grease from the smell of it too. Roast most likely." she licked her maw at the thought of fresh chicken.

"Myra, behave yourself." Meta Knight scolded her gently, though the pink shimmer in his eyes was bright at the current moment. It was taking everything in his power not to burst out chuckling at these poor fools. "Ahem, now that everyone is accounted for, let's begin shall we?"

"Yes, can we? I've got a show I really don't want to miss and I think I forgot to set the recorder." Myra interjected, as Meta Knight glanced at her sideways.

"Quite...Now then, Marebelle, you are here because you claimed that Myra attacked your son Christian while out in town today, is that correct?" Meta Knight asked, now sitting with his paws clasped on the desktop. He really did look less like a Knight and more like a school principal.

Marebelle had jumped off her husband's head, almost almost forgetting the reason why she was here. The poor man's perfect pompadour was all deflated and scuffed up. The woman composing herself, and straightening her hair (or maybe it was a wig?), trying to keep a pretense of dignity somewhat. "Y-yes! That is correct! My poor little Christy-poo-"

"_C-Christy-poo?_" Myra asked with a strange mix of disgust, and a snicker. The d'nno woman glared at her, and continued onward as if Myra had not spoken at all, though she was shaking more.

"-was just minding his own business when that nasty excuse for a pet of your attacked him and his friends! Not only did it completely ruin the car we got for him for his 16th birthday but he's all covered in bumps and bruises! My poor baby would never hurt anyone! If anything he was only trying to defend himself! You ought to teach that beast of yours some control! Don't you have any shame at all?!"

"Yes exactly! How can you allow a wild beast like that to roam around our city when we have so many children around?! It's looks so horribly starved and thin!" Another parent chimed in, a cappy woman, wearing a plaid shawl. Myra raised her head and only did so much as lift her lip when they both shrieked and jumped backwards.

Meta Knight however seemed uninterested in their fears, instead just listening with the most blank expression even underneath the mask as they rattled like cold maracas in the backside of the office. "Hm, I see, well then Myra what is your take on the situation? What happened?"

"Wait are you _really _going to let a dumb animal testify?! How do you know it won't even tell the truth?" One of the men jumped up, another d'nno dark green this time and dressed in camo gear that looked like it didn't fit his oversized belly. Myra slid her eyes over to him, and just released a puff of air. Almost instantly he reeled back as well.

"Myra, your side of the story?" Meta Knight asked once more, ignoring the other man. "I'm sure you can prove to these people you are capable of giving a fair take on what happened."

"Sure sure." Myra readjusted herself on her cushion, "Diana and I had swung around to ol' Renjeshi's place to snag some lunch. You know we were working on the Harvest Festival set up, and last I checked Christian was supposed helping. We did it without him because who needs that loser's help, right? Anyways, while we were waiting for our food to be made, he and his posse of doody-heads and weenier-pants shows up. They do the usual, you know insult me, call us dumb animals when I'm pretty sure I can write my way out of a paper bag, and we ignore them for the most part."

Meta Knight nodded his head, keeping his eyes firmly on the ceiling, as he leaned back in his chair now. Probably just as bored with this whole thing as Myra was. He raised his hand when he heard Marebell open her mouth to object to the insults. "Continue."

"Right." Myra sighed, using her claw to pick at her fangs for a moment. "Renjeshi had told us our order was ready, and I was frankly sick of listening to_ '__Shred Me In the Dark' _that Christian had bumping, so as I went to go get my food, I felt something hit my neck. I had turned around to see that _writtle Chwissy-poop_, had a brick in his hand before he hit me right in my face. And then after that...things just kind of went hazy after I felt blood. The next thing I knew I flipped the lil asshole's car over. Nobody was really hurt aside from a few scrapes. But then who the hell throws a brick at a dracomare? A dumbass that's who."

Meta Knight sighed, and closed his eyes. "As colorful as a description as ever. I'm sure your Oto has been giving you lessons in the ways of insults. Does this conclude your testimony?"

"Pretty much," Myra continued to pick at her fangs.

"Very well. Now then, I do believe that the evidence is all accounted for. The brick was found and brought back by my vassals. As well as given testimony from various eye witnesses. I think the solution is clear." Meta Knight as if by magic had brought out the brick stained with Myra's blood and a chunk of blue fur that was stuck to the corner contained in a paper bag. The resounding **_CLUNCK_** it made on his desk was enough to jump the parents. "Christian Morrowbinder, I see isn't here...why is that Marebelle?"

"W-Well…" Marebelle shook in her seat, as Meta Knight's eyes flashed a deep crimson for a moment as the woman stood there and stared at him lip trembling.

"Nevermind, spare your excuses. I've already made my judgement. Christian could very well be under arrest for the unprovoked assault of Myra Knightmare. You are very lucky that I have the mercy not to throw your hooligan of a son into prison for this, instead I will award him 150 hours of community service as well as the other kids who egged him on in the assault. On top of that I want each of them to have a written apology to my granddaughter for this emotional trauma." His tone was pointed, but not aggressive, though Myra knew he was way more livid than he seemed. "I assume that this would be fair to you?" He turned towards the pale dragon, who smiled and let out a purr of agreement.

"Seems alright to me, though, no need for the written apology stuff. It's never very genuine anyways, let them stew in some hard labor. I'll enjoy watching Christian clean the Heavy Lobster for once." She snickered with violet eyes speckled pink. Meta Knight sighed, and nodded his head (body?).

"Well then I suppose that this meeting is concluded, all of you get out of my office at once. Visitation hours are now closed to the public." He stood up his chair screeching on the floor and hopped down. "Come, Myra I do believe your show is about to start, why don't we watch it together?"

"Sounds good to me, Old Man." Myra hummed, as she stood up as well starting to walk the shocked and stricken parents. Meta Knight looked over at Marebelle, as if daring her to say something, daring her to oppose him. The two locked eyes before her husband grabbed his deflated wife and lead her off the premises. The dracomare, and puff watched them all go into the evening, probably talking in low voices. The sun had set now, a brilliant orange glare shining in from the sunroof, making the Halberd look as if its paint was on fire.

"Myra…"

"What…?" Myra asked, looking a bit curious, as they had boarded the Halberd together.

"Later after your show, we will go flying. The sunset is nice today." Meta Knight told her softly, to which Myra hummed happily. She leaned down and gave him a soft nuzzle with her cheek, feeling the soft fabric of his cape on her fur.

"Now that's an order I will happily follow." The two walked inside of the Halberd together, back into Myra's bedroom were Meta Knight was leaning against her fuzzy side the two of them just enjoying their quality time together. Myra found that her forehead no longer was zinging with pain anymore, as she let out a content purr.


End file.
